Karahkwa
A large ethnic group of humans, the Karahkwa (also Karah), meaning flesh-eaters in tradtional Galvadi, are a race of lithe seafaring men that call the Yohòn Islands their home. They are known for their dark, almost ashy skin and typical pointed elf ears. History Write the history section of your page here. Characteristics The Karahkwa are regarded as a bit of an oddity. Many things about them physically simply tend to be dark in nature, be it their hair, skin, or eyes. Skin tones range from nearly black to a pale gray or even bone-like white, sometimes with tints of blue, green, and purple in various intensities. Just the same, hair colors are most often naturally black, gray, or white. Their eye-color is likewise distinct, in various shades of black, gray, green, and red. Some Karah revere the darker shades, while many might also enjoy the stark contrasts that could exist between different parts of the body. On the topic of the physical frame, Karah are naturally more lean, thin, and slim than most other races, much more than their "cousins", the Unele, and on levels rivalling their other "relatives", the Agateno. Like other MER, the Karahkwa generally have almond-shaped eyes, bearing a much more radical slant to them than the other races. The three share a common ancestor known as the Iro, which over time became the three separate ethnic groups. Karah have become known for exceptional seafaring abilities, keen intellect, and general quick demeanor, but also for overt aggression greediness, and distrust. Many Karah are stereotyped into one of the three roles that others really think of their culture: wild sailors, cruel merchants, or silent rogues. Just the same, these roles seem to be what many excell at above and beyond, making a name for the people in general. A great majority of the Karahkwa sail the seas in some fashion, or at the very least know how to do such. Many sailors find themselves as traders or shippers of goods, privateers in their own ocean territories, and pirates within others. The Karahkwa are known typically for their skill with lighter weapons and armors, skilled magic use, and almost unnatural knack for stealth. They are also on the cutting edge of technology, relatively speaking, adopting guns, steampower, and other modern technology. Society The Karahkwa generally organize in in clans, which are groups of blood-relative families. Hundreds of different clans of various sizes exist on the island chain of Yohòn, ranging in size from just a common village worth of people to entire islands ruled by a single clan. Each clan has a common ancestor or set of ancient ancestor heroes that they identify with and claim descent from, and chronicle their genealogy extensively. Clans are ruled generally by their elders, as age and experience is highly respected. Most Karah worship their ancestors, seeking guidance from them through prayer and ritual. Different clans have different rites of passage that maturing Karah will engage in, but, generally, by their second decade of life the average Karah has traveled from their ancestral homes and at the least explored their homeland, Yohòn. Karah without a clan are somewhat regarded as social pariahs- they can be successful in society, but do not have the privilege those associated with a powerful clan do. Tattoos have a high level of significance in Karah culture as physical symbols of the being. The Six Noble Clans * Suzaku Clan * Osininka Clan * Kikkawa Clan * Atasá Clan Religion Write the religion section of your page here. Notes Write the notes section of your page here. Category:Races